


Dalliance

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-08
Updated: 2007-09-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Sort of a follow-up toTraining, but mainly just an excuse for more Ron/Pansy





	Dalliance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

At precisely three o’clock, just as her Owl promised, she rapped at his door.  Without waiting for his reply, she sauntered in.  He was, after all, expecting her.

 

“Close the door,” he growled, his eyes smoldering.  He rose from his chair and crossed in front of his desk, sitting on the front edge.  She complied with his request, a look of mock indignation on her face as she teasingly unbuttoned her robes and dropped them to the floor in front of the closed door.  She felt a rush of excitement as she walked towards him slowly, his eyes focused on her very low cut hot pink blouse, her very short black skirt, and her very high heels.  Not her standard work attire, but she was willing to make an exception when the situation called for one.  She, too, admired him as she moved forward, her gaze eventually focusing upon his lips.  _Yummy_ , she thought, licking her own red lips before setting them into the smirky yet sexy pout that she knew turned him on.  

 

As soon as she was within his reach, he grasped her upper arms, roughly pulling her body flush against his, and she shuddered slightly, anticipation building inside her.  His open mouth crushed against hers, their tongues meeting and fighting for dominance, as was indicative of their entire relationship.  Her hands clutched his back, and she moved to straddle his legs, feeling his very hard erection grinding against her through his Auror robes.  

 

His hands moved to the neckline of her blouse, which he tore open, buttons flying, exposing her naked breasts.  His fingers pinched her hard nipples, forcing a deep moan that he felt rather than heard.

 

“Fuck, I want you,” he gasped, breaking away from her and moving his tongue down her neck before lingering at her breast, lapping at her nipple and then sucking roughly.  She moaned again, loudly, as her hands moved to grab his head, holding him hard against her.

 

“Yes,” she replied as she ground herself against him, feeling herself weaken with lust. “I want you to fuck me.”

 

His eyes flashed as they once again met hers, and he lifted her, swinging her around and placing her on the edge of his desk.  He pulled her skirt up over her hips, leaned forward, and growled in her ear, “I’m going to lock the door,” and he did so with a flick of his wand, “but I’m not putting up a silencing spell.  As I fuck you, I want you to be aware that it’s business as usual right outside that door, and if anyone is listening, they’ll know exactly what I’m doing to you.  Remember that, won’t you, when you want to scream my name as I pound into you.”  And with that, he tore off her knickers with one hand and slid his fingers inside her with the other.

 

She fought the urge to cry out as a current of lust coursed through her body with his touch.  “Now, Ron.  Do it now,” she ordered as she unfastened his robes and flung them off of his shoulders.  “Don’t make me wait.”

 

Needing no further encouragement, he dropped his trousers and boxers to his knees and replaced his fingers with his cock, thrusting inside of her roughly.  “Fuck it all, you feel good,” he moaned rather loudly, and she felt a rush of satisfaction that already he, too, was failing miserably at remembering their colleagues just outside his office door.

 

Pansy leaned her head back as Ron’s open mouth slid across the side of her neck.  “Harder, Weasley.  I need you to fuck me harder.”

 

“Is this hard enough for you, Parkinson?” he whispered harshly as he grasped her hips roughly, bringing her to the edge of the desk, and driving into her quickly.  

 

“God, yes,” she hissed as Ron pumped into her, pulled out, and thrust in again, over and over.  It was all she could do to maintain her balance and support herself on her arms as the force of his movements increased.

 

Pansy wrapped her legs tightly around his hips, losing herself in the sensations of being splendidly fucked and reveling in the desire, lust, and gratitude rushing through her.  She couldn’t help thinking of how foolish they had been, of the time that they’d lost by being so bloody proud and stubborn, and that she  really was thankful for a second chance with him.  

 

It continued to overwhelm Pansy Parkinson that, despite her best efforts to fight it, _and him_ , his persistence these last several weeks had paid off, and she found herself madly in love with Ron Weasley.  

 

She was only vaguely aware of her own moans, just enough to force herself to remain somewhat quiet even as they built in intensity.  Her grip on his arse tightened as she felt that familiar pull deep within her, and she fought the urge to close her eyes, lie back on his desk, and let herself go, instead wanting to prolong this incredible friction between them for as long as possible.  Ron groaned into her neck, “You’re so fucking tight – so fucking wet – _so fucking sexy_ ,” before latching onto her breasts once again, causing her to gasp rather loudly. She dug her heels into his arse and dug her nails into his biceps, compelling him to thrust harder and faster into her.  

 

Pansy felt herself tightening around him, felt his cock throb and pulse, and she knew they were both nearing completion.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned again, “Ron – Merlin – I love how you fuck me – oh god yes,” and her body tensed with the signs that she was teetering on the edge.  At the sound of his name on her lips, Ron pulled up to look at her.

 

“Come for me, Pansy,” he pleaded, his voice heavy with passion, desire, lust, and love.  “ _Come with_ _me._ ”  He crushed his mouth against hers once more, and Pansy let herself go, the unmistakable pleasure of her orgasm taking hold of her entire body.  Regardless of her attempts not to, she cried out, but her squeals were mostly muffled by his mouth.  Ron gripped her tightly, pounding roughly once, then twice, before coming hard along with her, their bodies joined in the pure bliss of their climaxes, their mouths joined, stifling the sounds they couldn’t stop from escaping.

 

It wasn’t until he had spilled into her fully that Ron broke their kiss to rest his head against the crook of her neck.  She began stroking his hair, wet with sweat, as she peppered soft kisses against his jaw.  Both of them were breathing very heavily.

 

“Ron . . .”

 

“Yeah,” he managed, clutching her tightly against him.  Pansy’s arms and legs were still wrapped tightly around him, and she held him, continuing to run her fingers lazily through his hair.

 

He pulled her into a deep kiss, his hands holding her face gently, his eyes never leaving hers when their lips parted.  “I’m crazy for you, you know?”

 

“I know.”  She smirked reflexively, but her face softened when he grinned.  “Me, too,” she whispered, aware that her eyes were giving her secrets away.

 

“I really want this, Pansy.  Don’t want to screw this up again.”

 

Her heart nearly burst at the sincerity in his gaze and in his voice.  “We won’t,” she assured him.  “You won’t be rid of me so easily again.”

 

Ron chuckled.  “You planning on sticking around for a while, then?”

 

“For as long as we can stand each other.”  

 

“That might be a while.  I reckon you ought to just move in with me.  You know, so I can keep an eye on you and keep you out of trouble.”  His words sounded confident, but his laugh, while genuine, was nervous, and Pansy noticed a look of fear pass over his eyes for a brief second.  She, herself, was shocked at his offer, that they were really going to take this leap of faith together.

 

“I like the sound of that,” she said softly, “although you know that _I’ll_ be the one keeping your fine arse out of trouble.”  As if to remind him further, Pansy laughed and dug her heels into his flesh again.  

 

“Yeah, well … you may be the one keeping my arse in line much of the time, but for now,” he smirked at her, pointing to the clock on his wall which read 3:20, “I’m saving yours.  Don’t you have a 3:30 meeting with Moody?”

 

“Oh shit,” Pansy muttered, disappointed as she released him from her embrace and Ron’s still semi-hard cock slid out of her.  She stood, pulled on her clothes, and cast several spells, including one to repair her blouse, and within seconds, she looked as she had when she entered his office.  He did the same, and soon, there was no evidence that either of them had been anything less than presentable only moments before.

 

Pansy turned and walked to the door, which Ron unlocked with a quick flick of his wand as he watched her from his perch on the edge of his desk.  Before exiting, she looked back at him with a suggestive smile as she finished fastening her robes.  “I’ll be home by five.  You know I don’t like to be kept waiting, so don’t be late,” she commanded before stepping into the hallway and pulling the door closed behind her to brazenly wink at Ron’s assistant before sprinting as quickly as she could in heels to Moody’s office, making her meeting with a minute or two to spare.  And none of their fellow aurors ventured to discuss the reason why both Pansy Parkinson and Ron Weasley were unable to repress very genuine smiles for the rest of the day.

 


End file.
